


Sleepover

by GalahadWilder



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder
Summary: Marinette insists Chat Noir stay the night.





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari13606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari13606/gifts).



> mari13606 asked:
> 
> "Do you ever sleep?" "Well purrincess, I do enjoy a good cat nap,"

“So, basically no, then,” Marinette said. “Seriously, why do you keep coming here this late? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Chat opened his mouth and she interrupted him with a raised finger. “And before you say ‘patrol,’ I know you’re not scheduled tonight,” she said. “So maybe try the truth.”

Chat blinked, mouth still open. “I just… really… enjoy your company?”

Marinette crossed her arms. “Uh huh.”

They stared at each other for a minute, at an impasse, before Chat broke. He sighed and rubbed his sinuses. “I can’t sleep in my house,” he said.

“What?”

“It’s too big.” Chat swallowed. “And I don’t… really… feel safe there.”

Marinette nodded. “Guess it’s settled, then,” she said. “You’re sleeping here tonight.”

“What? Mari—”

“No buts!”


End file.
